Descontrol sin retorno
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: No siempre nuestros planes funcionan como queremos. Incluso pueden volverse en nuestra contra. Que peor momento para que esto ocurra que en Navidad [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre]


**Aquí estoy una vez más, lista para presentar mi fic navideño. Sonic y sus personajes pertenecen a SEGA (Si fueran míos, Sonic y Amy ya serían pareja XD)**

* * *

Descontrol sin retorno

¡Salvaje! Esa palabra era perfecta para resumir la fiesta de la noche anterior. Aquella noche bañada por una tormenta de nieve que obligó a todos a quedarse en casa de Tails, donde la fiesta se había llevado a cabo.

¡Maldita tormenta! ¿A quién más podía culpar? Ah, claro. También estaba el alcohol. Esa maldita debilidad que se hacía presente cada vez que había fiesta.

Ignoraba el frío del ambiente que le congelaba la nariz y los labios, y la nieve que caía lentamente, cubriéndole la cabeza y el abrigo marrón que llevaba encima. Una leve jaqueca empeoraba su mal humor.

Sentado allí, junto a la Master Emerald, aquel día de crudo invierno, 25 de Diciembre para ser exactos, trataba de olvidar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Cuando te enojas te ves tan adorable – le ronroneó ella.

\- No juegues conmigo – le respondió él con indiferencia y altanería.

\- ¡Bien! Como desee, su majestad – le gritó ella con molestia y caminando con coquetería como siempre lo hacía, se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la sala, para establecer conversación con Shadow, el cual no parecía muy contento en aquel ambiente. Que se podía esperar de él.

El resto de los invitados hablaban, reían y disfrutaban de la animada fiesta de Navidad que Tails y Sonic habían organizado en casa del zorrito de dos colas. Las luces navideñas, los globos color verde y rojo, el árbol bañado en adornos y la alegre música, hacían del ambiente, un lugar estupendo.

Con la mirada color violeta que tenía, recorrió lentamente el lugar, reconociendo una vez más a cada invitado. Allí estaban Cream y Amy, riéndose entre ellas, tal vez de sus asuntos cursis. Sentados en el sofá, estaban Silver y Blaze, conversando de manera casi formal, como si no se conocieran. No era raro. La timidez de Silver y la terquedad de Blaze no eran una buena combinación a la hora de expresar sentimientos. Pero, que se podía hacer.

El equipo Chaotix se mantenía en una esquina, hablando entre ellos y Charmy no se cansaba de colmarles la paciencia a Vector y Espio. Cómo es que aún lo soportaban, era el único misterio que nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos podían descubrir.

En la mesa donde habían colocado la comida, Tails permanecía apoyado sobre esta y con la cabeza en las nubes. Parecía pensar en alguien que no estaba allí, anhelando que estuviera a su lado, disfrutando de aquella armoniosa celebración.

Solo faltaba Sonic ¿Dónde se había metido?

\- ¡Hey! – escuchó detrás suyo, a la vez que recibía un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo despabilarse y abrir los ojos como si fueran platos.

\- ¡Ouch! – exclamó por aquel golpe - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, imbécil?!

\- Oh nada – dijo con burla el responsable del golpe – Es que te ves tan aburrido.

\- ¡Eso no es motivo para golpearme, Sonic! – le respondió el equidna sulfuroso.

\- Estás en una fiesta, no en una biblioteca – le contestó el erizo.

\- ¿Y a mi qué? - lo encaró Knuckles - ¡Cada quien a su manera!

\- Que triste. Ya te estás comportando como el emo que está allí – comentó Sonic señalando a Shadow – Y por cierto… creo que te robó la chica. Eso si que da pena.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – lo amenazó Knuckles enfurecido - ¡O juro que me las vas a pagar!

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes – desafió Sonic con altanería, para luego alejarse del equidna y caminar hacia Tails, para conversar con este.

¡Oh sí! Vaya que lo pagaría caro. Knuckles se haría cargo de que pasara por la peor de las humillaciones. Ya era tiempo de que ese erizo orgulloso aprendiera una lección.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Parecía haber despertado de un sueño pesado, aún sintiendo la jaqueca retumbar en su cabeza. Pasó una mano sobre esta y dio un suspiro de fastidio. No quería recordar lo que aquella mañana lo había descolocado por completo. El solo recordarlo le tensaba el cuerpo y la mente, duplicando su dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Hey! – escuchó una voz llamarlo desde lejos. Murmuró unos improperios con una voz cascarrabias. Lo que menos quería era ver a alguien. Y mucho menos a Sonic. Lo vio acercarse velozmente y detenerse con brusquedad sin tambalearse, como solía hacerlo siempre. Llevaba una chaqueta azul marino y un gorro navideño. Se veía tan activo y lleno de energía como siempre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Knuckles con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Feliz Navidad Señor Amable – le respondió Sonic con sarcasmo.

\- Eso no responde nada – contestó Knuckles desviando la mirada e intentando acomodarse en el suelo para descansar.

\- Anoche… o mejor dicho, en la mañana no te vi en casa de Tails – respondió Sonic, causando que Knuckles sintiera subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, por culpa de la vergüenza – Supuse que habías regresado a cuidar tu preciosa esmeralda. Y no me equivocaba.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero compañía? – le preguntó el equidna dándole la espalda.

\- Gracias por el saludo – se burló Sonic con sarcasmo – Me tengo que ir – su voz repentinamente se tornó algo pícara – Por cierto, tu trampita de anoche si que me ayudó.

Los ojos de Knuckles se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron. Otra vez el hecho de aquella mañana le azotó la cabeza como el más hiriente de los látigos.

En cuanto su molesto amigo se alejó y se aseguró de que no volvería o echaría una mirada hacia atrás, se levantó del suelo y acercándose a las escaleras que conducían a la Master Emerald, vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre de envidia. En la planta baja de Angel Island, el erizo azul avanzaba lentamente y tan solo unos metros más adelante, una eriza rosa, ataviada con un vestido rojo y una chaqueta roja con bordes blancos, algo muy acorde al ambiente y la época de fiesta, más unas botas color rojo pálido y su acostumbrada diadema roja reposando en su cabello. Estaba esperándolo algo impaciente y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Knuckles imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación. Ella lo abrazaría de forma sofocante y él, como el idiota que era, huiría a toda velocidad, dejándola sola y llorando como una niña desconsolada. Pero su teoría se equivocó por completo. Pues, para sorpresa del equidna, cuando Amy corrió a los brazos de su erizo, Sonic la recibió con gusto, correspondiendo a su muestra de afecto. Luego de aquel dulce abrazo, el erizo aproximó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con ternura, sin titubear o echarse para atrás. Ella se dejó llevar por aquel dulce contacto y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, mientras Sonic la tomaba de la cintura, acercándola aun más a su cuerpo. Era el cuadro fantasioso. El romance ficticio. El amor no concebido. El sueño imposible. Pero ahí estaban, besándose apasionadamente, bajo la nieve invernal que los cubría con su blanco manto.

El equidna gruñó sulfurado de rabia. ¡Hasta el inmaduro de Sonic tenía más suerte que él! Era evidente, al verlo tener entre sus brazos a la chica que tanto lo amaba. ¡También la infantil Amy Rose tenía más suerte! Pues había recibido como regalo de Navidad el corazón de Sonic y eso nunca tendría precio.

Knuckles apartó la mirada de ambos erizos, deseando que se fueran pronto. Sentía cierto desprecio y envidia. Su suerte parecía disminuir y volverse la peor de todas. Y todo por culpa de aquella fiesta.

 _ **Flashback**_

Faltaban dos horas para que el reloj diera las doce campanadas que marcarían la llegada de la Navidad. Los invitados se encontraban cenando animadamente y conversando sobre diversos temas. El ambiente era gratificante y armonioso.

Para cuando la cena había acabado, luego de haber devorado entre todos una cena que había estado compuesta por una variedad de ensaladas, un delicioso pollo asado preparado por Vanilla y un postre de pastel de fresas hecho por Amy, el ánimo comenzó a caerse, pues a nadie se le ocurría ya como divertirse. Faltaba una hora y el aburrimiento intentaba colarse sin invitación. ¡Era el momento! ¡Era hora de vengarse de Sonic the Hedgehog!

\- ¡Oigan, tengo una idea para matar el tiempo! – habló el equidna en voz alta, ganándose la atención de todos.

\- Cuidado, puede venir el Apocalipsis – se burló Sonic – Knuckles está usando su cerebro.

Unas leves risas se escucharon en el ambiente, alabando la broma de mal gusto de Sonic.

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó el equidna, para luego recuperar la calma y seguir hablando – Bien, como decía… es hora de animar las cosas.

\- ¡Ve al grano! – se quejó Shadow.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar a siete minutos en el paraíso! – sugirió el equidna con una mirada pervertida.

La cara de todos se tornó roja como un tomate maduro. La vergüenza los embargó, pues todos conocían ese juego bochornoso.

\- ¡Agradece que Cream y Charmy no están despiertos! – le contestó Blaze, roja de vergüenza y rabia - ¡Si sugieres eso delante de ellos, te habría rostizado la lengua!

Efectivamente, los más pequeños ya mencionados se habían rendido por el sueño y Vanilla los había llevado al piso superior de la casa, dejando dormir a cada uno en una habitación. Lo había hecho en un buen momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo? – se burló el equidna, golpeándoles el ego. Especialmente el de cierto erizo azul.

\- ¡Te voy a enseñar a cerrar la boca! – le respondió Sonic, disimulando con éxito su vergüenza - ¡Y si, acepto tu jueguito sucio!

\- Perfecto – rió Knuckles con disimulo, el plan iba a la perfección – Yo elijo primero – agregó y fingió recorrer el lugar con la mirada, pues sus victimas ya habían sido elegidas, pero no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta – Bien, ya las escogí. ¡Sonic! Tú y Amy, al armario.

Sonic abrió la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno y sus ojos se tornaron blancos como la nieve que caía pesadamente a esa hora. Amy, por su parte, se sonrojó a más no poder, escondiendo su rostro, sintiéndose más muerta que viva. No le podía estar pasando esto. Más que emoción y alegría, se sintió avergonzada y asustada.

\- Como digas – fue la respuesta del erizo azul hacía el equidna, mientras recuperaba la compostura y endureciendo la mirada. Los demás lo miraron incrédulos. Nada bueno podía pasar en esa situación.

"¿Ahora quién es el que ríe, eh?", pensó Knuckles con maldad.

Amy y Sonic fueron llevados, casi a rastras por el equidna, hasta una puerta que estaba cerca de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Esa puerta conducía a un armario de estrecho espacio.

\- De aquí no salen hasta que pasen siete minutos – les advirtió el equidna, para luego cerrar la puerta, dejándolos en el "paraíso".

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

\- ¡Yo y mi maldita bocota! – se insultó el equidna una vez más. No por lo que había hecho con Sonic, sino porque su plan acabó saliéndole mal. Al parecer, encerrarlos en el armario había derretido la pared de hielo que separaba a ambos erizos. Y lo había confirmado al verlos compartir ese beso hace unos minutos.

\- Aunque, algo sospeché – murmuró como si intentara consolarse de manera absurda. Pues nunca supo que era lo que había pasado dentro del armario. Nadie lo sabía y era un acontecimiento secreto que Sonic y Amy se llevarían a la tumba.

Involuntariamente, a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos que culminaron en lo que le había ocurrido aquella mañana. No hizo nada por reprimirlos. Solo maldijo e insultó a la nada y a si mismo.

Flashback

\- ¡Oye, ya van más de siete minutos! – se quejó Tails - ¡Déjenlos salir!

\- No sabía que teníamos reloj parlante – se burló Tails, recibiendo a cambio, una mirada molesta del zorrito.

Se dirigió a la puerta del armario y la abrió, deseando ver la cara de vergüenza de Sonic luego de aquella humillación. Para su sorpresa y decepción, el rostro del erizo no se veía humillado o avergonzado. Sus iris color esmeralda tenían un brillo especial que solo el enamoramiento es capaz de proporcionar y su boca ocultaba una sonrisa traviesa. Detrás de él, una sonrojada Amy hizo su aparición. Con sus mejillas enrojecidas y una actitud risueña y nerviosa, tenía un aspecto casi adorable.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que…? – la pregunta de Knuckles fue interrumpida por Tails.

\- Eso queda entre ellos – declaró el zorrito, mientras veía de reojo a su hermano y le sonreía de manera pícara.

\- Sin duda, esta fue la idea más estúpida que haya existido – comentó Shadow con indiferencia.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas, cariño? Fue idea de Knuckles – se burló Rouge descaradamente.

\- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó el equidna molesto. No iba a dejar que "ella" lo humillara. Se dirigió a la murciélago con actitud amenazante – Si tienes una mejor idea ¡Habla!

\- Como digas – habló con coquetería Rouge, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por los labios de Knuckles, haciéndolo estremecer y a ella reír con coquetería. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa donde quedaban restos de comida y levantó una botella de champaña que no había sido tocada.

\- ¿Alguien me acompaña? – invitó con malicia.

\- Rouge, esto es una mala idea – dijo Vanilla.

\- Oh vamos ¿Querían diversión? – insistió Rouge.

\- Supongo que no es para tanto – aseguró Tails intentando apoyarla, pero tampoco demasiado – No creo que por una botella se pierda el control.

Luego de esas palabras, se desató la hecatombe.

No fue una botella, sino varias. La noción del tiempo se perdió, la cordura se extinguió y todo pasó a ser una ola de descontrol, alcohol en desmedida y realidad distorsionada.

Todos cayeron en la trampa y nadie, con excepción de los más pequeños, logró salvarse.

Terminaron bebiendo más de la cuenta, hablando incoherencias y desordenando todo a su paso. Pasaron horas, minutos, segundos y el descontrol no tuvo frenos.

Shadow y Sonic acabaron desmayados y en el suelo, como si fueran alfombras. Amy tampoco se salvó y terminó desplomada sobre Sonic. Habría generado una escena bochornosa, de no ser porque todos estaban bajo el efecto del alcohol y nadie lo notó. Silver terminó encima de las escaleras. Blaze, de algún modo, terminó colgada al techo de los brazos. Tails, Vanilla y Vector se habían controlado cuando las cosas dejaron de tener cordura. Tails no quería ser participe de aquello y prefirió irse a dormir, Vanilla se retiró con su hija aún dormida y Vector se llevó a Charmy y gentilmente se ofreció a acompañar a Vanilla hasta su casa. Espío no contó con la misma suerte y acabó aplastado por una montaña de almohadas, más cansado que embargado por el alcohol.

Ese fue el momento exacto, donde la pesadilla de Knuckles empezó. Estaba ebrio y con la cordura y moralidad totalmente aplastadas. Se apoyó contra una pared para no desplomarse, pues ya casi no sentía las piernas.

\- ¿Piensas irte? – le habló una murciélago con voz seductora, aunque confusa. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros. Sus ojos se veían traviesos.

\- ¡No me vengas con tus jueguitos! – se quejó el equidna.

\- Yo no juego – habló ella. También estaba bajo el nocivo efecto del alcohol.

\- Eres todo un encanto ¿Lo sabías? – le coqueteó el equidna.

\- Lo sé mejor que nadie – respondió Rouge con actitud narcisista.

\- Como me gustaría callarte la boca – dijo Knuckles, mientras con brusquedad la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba a él. Podía sentir el aliento de ella en su cara.

\- Pues, hazlo mi amor – el discurso de ella se acabó cuando el equidna la besó bruscamente en la boca. Los labios y la boca de aquella chica sabían a labial de fresa y alcohol fuerte. Ella correspondió a aquel beso, empujado por el deseo y ayudado por el alcohol. Una pasión reprimida estalló sin control entre ambos. De los besos, pasaron a las caricias mientras se desplazaban por el desordenado lugar. Perdiendo el control sobre sus propios cuerpos, ambos cayeron al piso y rodaron por este, chocando con muebles y uno que otro invitado desmayado, mientras no detenían los besos y caricias atiborrados de pasión lujuriosa.

Las palabras "cuidado" y "calma" fueron destruidas por ambos, quienes aun en el suelo, comenzaron a subir el tono de sus acciones. Los besos ya no les satisfacían. Ambos querían mucho más. Querían probar el placer prohibido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una tenue luz se depositó sobre sus párpados cerrados con pesadez. Lanzó un gruñido de molestia y se llevó las manos a la cara, restregándosela con brusquedad.

\- Mi cabeza… - murmuró sintiendo una jaqueca espantosa. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y su vista algo borrosa se encontró con el origen de aquella luz: una ventana con las cortinas a los lados. Sus ojos no lo soportaron más que unos segundos y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para lastimarse más los ojos. ¡Menuda sorpresa! La cara durmiente de Rouge estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de la suya.

\- ¡Demonios! – escupió mientras se levantaba con brusquedad.

Algo nervioso y con la vista mucho más clara, recorrió la zona donde ambos estaban. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse en un estallido ¡Estaban totalmente desnudos!

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – maldijo confundido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, intentando calmar su jaqueca y a la vez, recordar como había terminado así. Eso no podía estar pasando. No a él.

No lograba evocar ninguna imagen clara. Solo recordaba cuando Rouge sugirió divertirse con el alcohol. Todos cayeron en el juego y desde ese momento y gracias al alcohol, el resto fue una fusión de palabras sin sentido, visiones borrosas y sombras bailarinas. Solo podía recordar a la perfección cuando sintió la boca de ella aprisionar la suya. Luego… no pudo recordar nada con claridad.

\- ¡Maldita seas! – murmuró enfurecido - ¡Tú y tus juegos de seducción baratos!

\- Buenos días cariño – lo despabiló una voz coqueta, femenina y familiar. Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con Rouge, quien ya había despertado.

\- ¡Tú… yo… el alcohol… nosotros…! – balbuceó atragantado de rabia y vergüenza.

\- Creo que si te gustó – le sonrió ella, coqueta y con malicia lujuriosa.

\- Estaba… estaba ebrio – musitó avergonzado.

\- Gracias por tu regalo de Navidad – le habló ella, ignorando sus quejas – Fue mejor de lo que pensaba.

Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Knuckles sintió la ira y la humillación adueñarse de cada célula de su cuerpo y se levantó de manera brusca, echando fuego por la mirada dirigida a la murciélago culpable del aquel hecho.

\- ¡Esto es ya es intolerable! – le gritó - ¡Debí suponer que esto acabaría mal! ¡Estás totalmente loca!

\- No exageres – se quejó ella fingiendo enojo – Se nota que lo disfrutaste.

\- ¡Cállate! – le volvió a gritar el equidna para voltearse con brusquedad, coger su chaqueta marrón del suelo y salir de aquella casa, dando un portazo. Las cosas habían acabado de la peor manera posible. Al final, había sido él quien acabó humillado a nivel personal. ¡Se había acostado con Rouge! Eso nunca lo podría superar. Menos aun por lo que ella despertaba en su ser. Esa incómoda sensación que algunos llamaban amor y otros, atracción física. Para él, eran ambas cosas. Y por eso mismo y aunque lo negara infinitas veces, eso era lo que lo enfurecía.

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

Los recuerdos se acabaron, generando que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza, haciéndole olvidar el frío y su jaqueca había disminuido levemente.

Sintió el sueño afectarlo, haciendo que sus párpados pesaran. Se recostó al lado de la Master Emerald, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, algo más agradable que todas las emociones desastrosas de aquella mañana. Su enojo seguía presente y tal vez, dormir lo aplacaría paulatinamente.

Al dormirse, no sintió ni se percató que cierta chica murciélago iba descendiendo del cielo luego de un vuelo calmado. Se sentó a su lado por unos segundos, viéndolo descansar tranquilamente. Amaba verlo así y se sonrojó levemente.

\- Feliz Navidad – murmuró Rouge con voz inaudible. Con una sonrisa sutil, volvió a alzar el vuelo, recordando con intensidad, su mejor regalo de Navidad en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Y ¿Qué tal? No me arrojen tomates por favor.**

 **Me tardé más de lo que creí, pero aquí está mi reto cumplido.**

 **No olviden sus reviews y nos vemos en un próximo escrito.**


End file.
